


[Prelude] Destati: Dive Into The Heart

by lighthouseglow



Series: Kingdom Hearts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Autobiography, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Depression, Disney, Drabble, Gen, Homecoming, Imaginary Friends, Let's Play, Loss of Innocence, Nostalgia, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: "We need you again, Lily.""Yeah, sure, Goofy, but...that was...a long time ago.""Don't you wanna see this through, find out what happens?" If anyone could urge me to do anything, it was Donald--it had been that way since I was at least five or six.





	[Prelude] Destati: Dive Into The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly because Kingdom Hearts III is finally releasing early next year, so I have some loose ends to tie up with childhood friends.

"We need you again, Lily."

"Yeah, sure, Goofy, but...that was...a long time ago."

"Don't you wanna see this through, find out what happens?" If anyone could urge me to do anything, it was Donald--it had been that way since I was at least five or six.

"I have no right to wield the Keyblade, guys--that's Sora's. The journey isn't mine to make. Besides, I'm too old for this--twenty-nine next week. Sometimes you have to let that shit go." I looked out at the ocean, the...in-between space. Today it was overcast, stormy.

"Lily, that's a--"

"Shut up, Jiminy, adults can use words like that." I stabbed the Keyblade into the sand for a moment.

"Uncle Walt used to say..." Donald put in hesitantly, "...adults are just kids grown up anyway."

"I may not be able to find that kid again."

_What's most important to you? Selphie asked me._

_Friendship._

_What do you fear? Tidus asked me._

"Try," Donald pleaded. "You've always been my friend...even when no one else liked me that much. King Mickey was never your favorite."

"Guys, it's hard. I'm so much sadder now...sadder than back then, even."

"Maybe helping us will make you happier," Goofy said gently.

"But we all know the ship runs on happy faces."

"No frowning, Lily. No sad face. Okay?" Donald pleaded.

"...Okay. I'll...I'll try."

"That's the spirit!"

_You want friendship._

_You are afraid of being indecisive._

_You want to broaden your horizons._

_Your adventure begins at midday._


End file.
